Transactions Between Two Practical People
by fluffypenguinscandy
Summary: The comings and goings of two certain people that are very dear to a certain airhead, and whom is the subject of most interactions between both characters. MxN vs MxH XD


**AN: Well, I had nothing better to do, while I figure out how my evil manga got me trapped in GA, so I figured I might as well be productive. ALSO, this would have been out like two weeks ago, but Fanfiction chose to crash on me and I couldn't upload ANYTHING!!! **

**A thing about this story particularly is that it is chock full of metaphors and secret meanings behind both Natsume's and Hotaru's words. I wanted to show how much they care about Mikan without actually saying it out loud, cuz, well, they ARE Hotaru and Natsume. **

**XD Anyways, this is based on a piece of jewelry I JUST got, like twenty minutes ago, for baby-sitting a cat. I love that cat. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hotaru was working on a new invention that would help to feed herself crabs when she heard a knock on the door. Too lazy to get up and see who it was knocking, she swiveled her chair to look at a screen. It was a feed from the live camera set outside.

To her surprise, she discovered it was Natsume. Pushing the red button on the panel next to the screen, she asked lazily, "What do you want Hyuuga?"

Natsume looked up at the camera, and said coolly, "Imai, may I come in?"

Sighing at how much of a waste of time this was, she pushed a purple button and a bell was heard. Then the door opened and Natsume stepped into the room.

"And?" Hotaru asked, her back to him as she continued working on the invention in front of her.

"I've come to discuss something."

"Invention blueprints and suggestions can be mailed to the P.O Box address outside, complaints can be filed under the secretary at the number listed, and locations for my products are listed under that." Hotaru lazily replied as she continued to twist screws into place.

"It's about the idiot."

Hotaru swiveled around without a second thought. "How may I help you?" She asked, pushing a green button by the panel.

"I think we've both come to realize how loud, obnoxious, and annoying Polka is."

"Yes." Hotaru grabbed a lollipop from the mechanical hand that appeared, her eyes never leaving Natsume.

"And how she is going to be the death of us, since we WILL end up saving her from anything, since otherwise we would feel like we would if we left some old lady on her own on the street."

"Correct." She unwrapped the candy and placed a surprisingly hot pink looking confection into her mouth.

"And seeing how it would be easier on us, I've thought of an idea to make watching her easier."

"Go on." She said, speaking round the lollipop.

"The idiot is ridiculously sentimental, so if we give her something, she's bound to keep it by her always."

"Probably." Hotaru shrugged her shoulders.

"And if we put a _tracking_ device in this something, then our lives would be that much simpler."

"Agreed. I'm assuming you want me to put the device in it then?"

"Yes."

"This wouldn't be for free you know."

"I thought not. So I managed to take some pictures of Ruka when he tried on a bikini for who knows what reason. I think you can make quite a bit of money off of these."

"Agreed. I'm glad you're not an idiot."

"As am I." He fished around in his pocket for a bit and pulled out a bracelet.

It matched Mikan perfectly, and Hotaru wondered how long it took him to find it. It was a chain of thin metal hoops that had small orange flowers peeping through the holes, and had a metal polished ring in the middle, along the edges of which was inscribed "_Hope. Light. Protection._"

Hotaru took the bracelet and set to work, attaching a small unnoticeable tracker on the bracelet.

She gave the bracelet back to Natsume, and Natsume forked over the pictures.

"It was good doing business with you. Here's a tracer. I have another. Good day." And she turned around and returned to what she was doing. The tracer now attached to the belt at her hip.

Natsume stuffed his hands into his pockets, and left.

He strolled down the halls when he bumped into Mikan. That was certainly convenient.

"Ah, Natsume-kun. What's up?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Here." He tossed at her face the bracelet.

Mikan caught it easily. "What's this?"

"I don't know, I found it by a tree. It might help improve your looks, ugly." And he walked off.

Mikan held the bracelet up, and finding it pretty, slipped it on her hand.

After that, for some reason Hotaru never had trouble finding her again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hotaru was doing maintenance on her cleaning robot when she heard a voice at her door.

"Imai, let me in." Recognizing the voice, she idly pushed a purple button, before going back to applying oil to the robot's hinges.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" She dryly asked, as she applied more oil to a very squeaky joint.

"Tomorrow as you know is the idiot's birthday."

"Certainly. My automatic scheduler has already planned how to host the party."

"Good. But seeing as neither of us want to be nagged by her ugly and obnoxious self over presents for her, I believe we need to get her something."

"That certainly would improve the situation tomorrow."

"Plus, add the fact that it's her sixteenth birthday, I think we will need to add some thought into it, otherwise she'll cry and that will take more time out of our day to clear it up."

"Unfortunately, yes."

"So I thought about it, and figured a robotic pet might be a good idea for her."

"And why have you decided this?"

"Because she has hinted at that she wants a pet, and knowing her, if we get her a real pet, she'll spend so much time doting on it and loving it she'll forget her studies even more, and that will mean we will in the end have to tutor her on the last possible day."

"Very troublesome indeed. Plus the poor animal will probably be forced to sleep with her, and stay with her all the time, and be the victim of her homemade cooking."

"Yes, so if we get her a robotic cat, she'll have her pet, and won't spend every single second with it, so will still have time for her studies."

"And it would also stop her from treating it like some plush bear."

"Yes."

"A robot black cat is the only blueprint I have for robotic pets. Does that suit you?"

"Perfectly."

"Ok then. I'll take my payment in advance now."

"I have pictures of Ruka kissing some guy on the floor. He looks very flustered, and will probably sell high."

"Agreed. I'll have those pictures now."

Natsume handed over the pictures. "I'll come back tomorrow for the finished product."

"Deal."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hotaru was working in her own laboratory when she heard some screams coming from the lobby. Sighing and standing up, she headed towards the door to see what the commotion was about.

She opened the door to find her security robots melted on the floor, and her secretary knocked out. Natsume was standing there looking irritated.

"Imai."

"Hyuuga."

"I've come to discuss something with you."

"I can see that."

"Its concerning that ugly thing."

"What has the idiot gone and done now?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you here?"

"To ask for permission."

"For what?"

"As you know, even with the tracking device she's constantly in trouble, and it would be much easier to watch her if she was around us more."

"Of course."

"So, the best possible solution to this problem would be if I married her, seeing as then she would cling to me like a clam and would therefore be easier to watch over."

"Which of course will save us trouble."

"Yes."

"And you need my permission why?"

"Because you are like Mikan's mother, and I'll need your blessing if I'm going to have to marry Polka. She won't accept unless you do."

"I see. Yes, you have my blessing."

"Thank you."

"Of course, she'll have to come work for me as a secretary."

"Why is that?"

"Because you just made my other one quit."

"I see."

"Plus, this way she won't forget about her huge debt to me."

The room started to heat up, but both of the two remained emotionless.

"Well then, I'm glad you have given me your blessing."

"Yes. Tell Mikan to start work after the honeymoon."

"Of course."

And the two still stubborn love rivals turned and walked separate ways.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**AN: Hahahahaha that was fun!!! XD I love these two, and thought that this was really a good way to show how crazy these guys are. Now I'm still trying to figure out how to get out of GA, but until then…**

**So anyways, review, don't review. I'm not Hotaru who makes a profit off of reviews, so I don't care. On a side note, if you are going to review, please tell me if you thought this story was too abrupt, or if it was OOC. And Flamers are welcome, optimism and laughing are my strong points. :P**

**Savvy?**

**~Penguin-san. **


End file.
